mesa para dos
by chica buho
Summary: Corey Riffin es un hombre de 27 años sin mucha suerte...hasta ahora Mala en summary, pero los invito a que pasen y lean
1. un día como cualquier otro

Pues aquí les traigo otro de mis fics espero y disfruten

Disclaimer: Grojband fue creado por Todd Kauffman y Mark Thornton y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro-1

Yo soy Corey Riffin, un "hombre" de 27 años de edad que se mudó de la casa de sus padres a la ciudad de nueva york cuando tenía 19, pues al morir mi hermana, Trina Riffin, mis padres decidieron mudarse a la casa de mi tía, pero yo solo quería olvidar todo aquello.

En realidad no pensaba que fuera la mejor idea, pero si un plan que tal vez funcionaria.

Y así fue como termine en esta ciudad, trabajando en una oficina y así poder pagar mi pequeño apartamento; pero, en realidad no todo era color gris en aquel lugar, pronto conocí a kin kujira y a kon kujira, dos hermanos "gemelos" que vivían en el mismo edificio que yo.

* * *

El despertador sonó, anunciando que otro día igual a cualquier otro empezaba, me levante y lo apague, me vestí y fui al café de siempre.

-buen día Corey- me saludo Charles, un mesero que conocí cuando llegue aquí y que ya se había acostumbrado a mí , señalándome una mesa con solo una silla cerca de la ventana, la misma que tomaba cada día desde que llegue- en un minuto te traigo tu café

-gracias- conteste yo tomando asiento

Y después de tomar mí café, pagar y dejarle su respectiva propina a Charles, salí hacia mi trabajo.

* * *

-Riffin, el jefe dijo que quería hablar contigo- me dijo Carrie Beff, mi compañera de trabajo, una chica de pelo azul, como el mío, y parecida en ciertos aspectos a mí, pero siempre con ganas de competir

-está bien- dijo con molestia pues nunca me gusto que me llamaran por mi apellido mientras me dirija a la oficina del ya antes mencionado

-pase- dijo mi jefe mientras yo abría la puerta para después tomar asiento en la silla frente a él. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió –pues, como ya sabrás hemos tenido un gran corte de presupuesto, y tenemos que despedir a algunos de nuestros empleados

-que me trata de decir señor- dije con mi corazón llendo a mil por hora

-lo siento, pero esta despedido, recoja sus cosas y vallase- dijo con seriedad-y al salir dígale a Beff que entre

Salí y recogí mis cosas, ciertamente sentía algo de pena por Carrie, estaba claro que le diría lo mismo que a mí, pero no tendría que soportarla más y eso ya era un punto a mi favor.

* * *

pues aqui termina este pequeño capitulo, diganme en los reviews que les parecio.

Gracias y adios


	2. hola y adios

Y pues aquí esta otro capítulo de mi fic, yo sé que el primer capítulo estuvo nada entretenido pero espero poder darles más esta vez.

Sé que dije que sin falta subiría un cap. La otra semana pero tuve unos problemas personales

Y una aclaración:

"pensamientos"

Disclaimer: grojband no me pertenece y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro

Hola…y adiós-2

Estaba saliendo ya de mi anterior trabajo, algo devastado pues tenía que pagar todos los gastos y dudaba que del cielo cayeran un millón de dólares.

Estaba totalmente adentrado en mis pensamientos, que si me mudaría con mis padres para que mi madre dijera "te lo dije" porque, lamentablemente, si lo hizo; o si me pondría a cantar en los camiones ya saben y al finar solo pedir cooperación…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues una de las hojas de mi portafolio salió volando, hasta estrellarse en la cara de una linda joven, que parecía de mi edad, y tenía una cámara colgando de su cuello.

-creo que esto es tuyo- me dijo entregándome la hoja

-ahh…yo…tu…es decir…-dijo algo anonado, esa cara, esos ojos, esa boca… esa voz, todo eso me dejo anonado, porque en realidad era muy linda, y había algo en ella que me parecía haber visto antes

-mi nombre es Laney, Laney Penn- "muy bien Laney, un chico lindo está hablándote no lo arruines" pensaba la pelirroja en ese momento

-lindo nombre- dije yo reaccionando de una forma coherente de una vez por todas- mi Corey es nombre- claro que ese efecto no duro mucho

Ella rio ante esto, y en ese momento lo recordé, era la linda chica que solía pasar frente al café que yo visitaba todas las mañanas, ella pasaba justo después de que yo acabara mi café, se sentaba en la banca de un parque cercano a mi ex-trabajo y alimentaba a las aves, yo no la veía al salir del trabajo, y era una de las pocas razones (si no era que la única) por las cuales me gustaba ir al trabajo, no sé cómo pude haberlo olvidado

-quieres ir a caminar-pensé un segundo-Lanes

-conque tu andas por la vida invitando chicas desconocidas a caminar eh?

-ahh…no si tu…no…es decir…claro que… "esta chica sí que me pone nervioso"-pensé yo, pero ella tapo mi boca con su dedo índice antes de que yo siguiera balbuceando

-me agradas-dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

Y toda la tarde estuvimos riendo, le conté de que me despidieron, ya no era una total desconocida y sentía que podía confiar en ella, y ella me conto que era periodista, pero no tenía mucha suerte en estos días, su jefa le dijo que tenía que tenerle preparado un reportaje que, como mínimo, alcanzara una página diez para salvar su empleo

El sol se empezaba a esconder y caminábamos hacia su departamento

-bueno, ya llegamos- dijo mirándome a los ojos- la pase muy bien, gracias por todo, tal vez podemos volver a vernos- ten mi numero- dijo y luego entro al edificio

Suspire, vi el papel y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, quería gritarle al mundo que la chica con la sonrisa más linda me había dado su número, pero sería algo muy extraño

Muy bien aquí termina este capítulo, espero y sigan leyendo y me vuelvo a disculpar por no subirlo antes.

Luego nos leemos


	3. salimos?

¡Hola ustedes! Yo sé que tarde eternidades pero aquí estoy publicando otro capítulo, espero que les guste

Disclaimer: La serie es creada por Todd Kauffman y Mark Thornton, este fic esta creado solo con fines de entretenimiento mío y de todos los que lo lean

Recuerden: "pensamientos"

* * *

El despertador había sonado y me levante sin muchas ganas, pues gran parte de la noche había pensado en ella, la chica de los ojos lindos, la sonrisa brillante y las mejillas rosadas, Laney Penn (N.A.: nah yo pensé que mi tía Juana), y lo hice hasta quedar dormido, así que tenía la misma ropa que el día anterior y una cara de zombie; tal vez ese día podría llamarla para ir a pasear en bicicleta o algo por el estilo, así que fui hasta donde estaba mi teléfono y empecé a buscar en mi bolsillos el papelito donde ella había anotado su número telefónico la noche anterior.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y después una cálida y suave voz contesto al otro lado del teléfono:

-¿hola? Quien habla

En ese momento sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al no saber que decir en ese momento con un rápido (y tonto a decir verdad) movimiento corte la llamada.

-¡porque rayos hice eso!- me dije o mejor dicho, grite a mí mismo mientras golpeaba mi cabeza con la mano que tenía desocupada

-tal vez lo haga mañana- dije mientras me acostaba en mi sillón - sí, lo hare mañana

Toque el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón para sentir el dichoso papel, pero me alarme, pues no estaba ahí.

-el papel… ¿¡donde esta!?- dije abriendo los ojos totalmente y moviendo las cosas a mi alrededor como si mi vida dependiera de eso – así como rayos podré hablarle, si tuviera solo una oportunidad lo haría ahora.

Y así, como por obra divina el papel apareció cuando toque mi bolsillo, el bolsillo izquierdo

-está bien, está bien, si así lo quieres…-volví a marcar el numero en el teléfono, más decidido que la primera vez

-¿hola?- dijo la misma dulce voz

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y conteste- hola Laney, pues solo quería, ya sabes, saber si tu…- todo el valor que antes había tomado se había mudado a Narnia y no pensaba regresar- no lo sé, tu y yo, podríamos…-tome aire de nuevo- ¿ir a algún lugar?

Hubo un pequeño silencio pues del otro lado de la línea cierta pelirroja gritaba de emoción para sus adentros

-¡sí! Amm es decir, pues claro, porque no, que tal si nos vemos en el parque a las 10:00 para un picnic- dijo ella con un poco de emoción en su voz que no pudo disimular

-está bien ahí nos vemos, adiós

-adiós

En el momento en que cortamos la llamada ambos dimos un largo suspiro

Mire mi reloj de mano y…

-¡9:12! Solo tengo cuarenta y ocho minutos ¡RUN, RUN!

Me bañe, me vestí y me peine, listo para salir

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por esta vez, nótese que me llego un ataque de inspiración, pero al final esa inspiración se fue yendo, a la próxima más emoción.

Gracias a Karai Hamato 10 por su review, espero tus fics

P.D.: los reviews me ponen muy feliz así que si me querían hacer el dia pues dejen uno


	4. picnin

Hola guapuras y guapuros lectores, aquí les traigo otro cap. De esta historia, espero y disfruten

Disclaimer: la serie y personajes fueron creados por Todd Kauffman y Mark Thornton y este fic no tiene fines lucrativos

3-picnic

* * *

9:56, estaba en el parque ya, era un día soleado y con el cielo despejado, me sentía emocionado y al mismo tiempo algo nervioso, opte por ponerme unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y una sudadera con cierre gris; en mi mano sostenía un pequeño ramo de rosas rojas para Laney, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, pues dijo que ella llevaría la comida.

Estaba encerrado en mis pensamientos viendo al vacío, pero llamo mi atención la joven que se acercaba caminando hacia mí, con una canasta en su mano derecha y vestía un lindo vestido blanco con puntos rojos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía un poco de vuelo en la falda y tirantes; su cabello estaba suelto cayendo ligeramente sobre sus hombros; no usaba maquillaje, a excepción de brillo labial transparente, sus mejillas tan rosadas como siempre hacían que se viera aún más bella. Esa joven era la que me había robado ya varios suspiros, Laney Penn.

-hola- me dijo ella con su tierno y suave tono de voz

-hola, yo…pues…te traje esto-dije mientras le extendía el ramo de rosas anteriormente mencionado

-oh, tu no tenías que…- la interrumpí

-claro que tenia

-gracias- dijo un poco ruborizada-¿quieres ir a caminar?

Y así comenzamos a caminar por todo el parque

-¿y que ha pasado con tu trabajo?- le pregunte yo

-amm eso, pues digamos que mi jefa y yo tuvimos una pelea, y yo, y el escritorio, y luego las tijeras, y yo y la banana, y la pared y, y… -empezó ella a decir rápidamente hasta que se calmó al ver mi mirada extrañada- me despidieron- dijo por fin con algo de tristeza en su voz

-oh cuanto lo siento

-no te apures

Pasamos todo el día caminando por el parque hablando sobre la primera cosa que viniera a nuestra cabeza, hasta que, sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a un lago donde se podía reflejar el cielo en aquella noche de luna llena

-rayos ya es noche, y ni siquiera hemos abierto la canasta- dijo ella decepcionada sin aun caer en cuenta de donde nos encontrábamos

Mire hacia mí alrededor y la mire con una sonrisa

-quien dijo que no podemos hacer nuestro picnic ahora

Me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa y después abrió la canasta y saco una manta roja a cuadros, la extendió sobre el pasto, se sentó sobre ella y me invito a hacer lo mismo. Después abrió de nuevo la canasta y saco de esta un refractario morado con fresas y dos cremas batidas en spray

-no soy muy buena cocinera, espero que no te molestes- dijo un poco apenada

-estas bromeando, ¡amo las fresas con crema!- dije mientras tomaba una fresa, la cubría con crema batida y la llevaba hasta mi boca

Pasamos un rato riendo y ella comenzó a observar la luna que se posaba frente a nosotros con todo su esplendor

-es hermosa no- dijo sin dejar de ver a la luna

La mire a ella y sin pensar le conteste:

-sí, lo eres

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se ruborizo, ¡amaba cuando hacia eso!, sin embargo no dejo de mirar a la luna.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, y yo decidí romperlo. Tome la crema batida y puse un poco en su mejilla

-ah conque a eso jugamos eh- entonces ella tomo la otra crema y apunto hacia mi cara- corre- dijo para después hacerlo detrás de mi

Pasamos un rato corriendo uno tras el otro, yo me escondí detrás de un árbol

-¿Corey, donde estás?- pregunto algo asustada tratando de encontrarme, puso su espalda en el árbol en el que yo me escondía

-buuu- salte de mí escondite para asustarla

-ahhhhh- soltó un grito que hasta los asiáticos podían oír para luego empezar a reír desenfrenadamente y seguir lanzando crema batida a mi cara.

Caímos al pasto, pero yo caí sobre ella en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Nos miramos a los ojos y me empecé a acercar a ella lentamente, hasta que por fin ocurrió lo inevitable ¡la bese! Ambos cerramos los ojos y nos dejamos llevar por el momento.

* * *

Aquí acaba este sepsy capítulo, si les gusto por favor déjenme su review, y si no díganme porque

Luego nos leemos


	5. incomodo regreso

Holu sensuales lectores, lo sé, lo sé, tarde eternidades pero enserio que no pude por varias razones

Siento haber puesto letreros.

Disclaimer: la serie le pertenece a Todd Kauffman y Mark Thornton

5-un incómodo regreso

Ella correspondió el beso, y fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Ya había besado a otras chicas en mi vida, pero esta vez fue diferente; sentí en el pecho un sinfín de emociones que giraban en círculos sin parar. Me sentí tan entusiasmado como si fuegos artificiales se encendieran dentro de mí, tan afortunado como si hubiera ganado la lotería, tan satisfecho como cuando de pequeño despertaba en navidad y encontraba ese regalo en especial que tanto desee durante el año, tan alegre como aquel cumpleaños donde mis amigos y yo comimos pastel a mas no poder cuando apenas teníamos nueve años, y con un amor más inmenso que el mismo Taj Mahal. Ese amor que ¿me hacía querer saltar hasta el cielo, hacer malabares, luchar contra un robot dinosaurio gigante y bailar al mismo tiempo? Sí, pero algo diferente; amor inocente, el que te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago y que no te deja dormir en las noches, el que te atonta y confunde. Ese amor, ese era el que revoloteaba por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome olvidar todos mis problemas, me hacía olvidar al mundo entero, para solo estar ella y yo.

Ambos nos separamos un poco por la falta de aire, solo nos miramos a los ojos, nuestras narices aun podían tocarse y las palabras estaban de más; parpadeamos un par de veces y luego ella se sonrojo tanto como (y lo digo con cariño) las señales de alto, yo abrí los ojos como platos y me quite de encima, ambos nos sentamos en el césped con la mirada perdida

-wow- soltamos ambos sin alejar la vista de aquel punto inexistente

-wow, mira la hora que es deberíamos regresar- rompió el silencio tratando de ocultar su aun marcado sonrojo

-claro, ay que irnos- dije con algo de pena en mi voz

Recogimos todo, ella tomo sus flores, que habían estado en el césped todo ese tiempo y empezamos a caminar de regreso a su departamento

-¿tienes frio? Ten mi sudadera- ella estaba tiritando de frio, que más podía yo hacer

-gracias- me respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Caminamos un buen rato sobre el sendero que llevaba a la plaza principal y de ahí hasta su departamento, que estaba a solo unas calles más adelante, y ninguno de nosotros dijo una sola palabra

-así que llegamos- dije mirando hacia el edificio con un poco de pena

-sí, así es- murmuro igual de incomoda que yo

Ambos miramos al suelo sin saber que hacer

-entonces hasta mañana, creo- esto último con un tono casis inaudible

-claro, hasta mañana- me dedico una última sonrisa

Camine en dirección opuesta a la de ella, pero uno segundos después, ella estaba ahí, frente a mí y en apenas una fracción de segundo después nos encontrábamos con nuestros labios unidos, esta vez, fue un beso rápido, casi solo un rose, pero volví a sentir aquellos fuegos artificiales

-este…buenas noches- dijo para después salir disparada a su edificio

**Laney P.O.V.**

Estaba a punto de entrar, pero mis piernas simplemente no respondieron, simplemente no querían entrar, retrocedí y sin pensarlo fui corriendo hasta donde estaba hace unos segundos, viendo hacia todas partes esperando verlo a _él_, y ahí estaba, caminando con la cabeza baja. Me pare frente a él y, sin pensarlo más, hice que nuestros labios se unieran en un rápido pero tierno beso

-este…buenas noches- le dije yo sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían en calor para después salir corriendo a mi edificio.

¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé ¿debía hacerlo? No lo sé ¿Qué pensara el ahora? Tampoco lo sé ¿me arrepiento? No.

Solo eso pensaba mientras corría hasta mi departamento viendo todo a mí alrededor como una película, hasta que llegue, número 122. Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas, metí la llave en la cerradura, abrí la puerta, entre, cerré la puerta tras de mi así como mis ojos y me recargue en ella.

-te divertiste ¿eh?

Abrí los ojos bruscamente saliendo de mi transe al oír esa voz, eran mis compañeras de departamento; asomando la cabeza por arriba del sillón rojo quemado con una sonrisa

-pueeees… no creerán lo que paso

Estas dos chicas eran Kim y Konnie Kagami, mis mejores amigas y, como ya había mencionado, compañeras de piso. Las 3 nacimos y crecimos en esta ciudad; vivimos juntas desde los 17 y son probablemente las personas que más quiero en el mundo

-creo que después de la vez que intentaste cocinar, no me puedo sorprender- hablo Kim, ella tenía una estatura promedio, un cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus hombros y ojos color marrón oscuro; ella usaba lentes y era muy delgada

-si, después de eso no volví a ver los tacos igual- dijo konnie, ella media aproximadamente cuatro centímetros más que su hermana y era un poco más robusta, tenía un cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cadera y ojos miel.

Las tres reímos ante este comentario y yo fui a sentarme junto a ellas. Hubo un silencio y las tres suspiramos

-tacos- dijimos al unisono

-pero nos contaras o te quedaras ahí como una patata

-está bien está bien-volví a suspirar- recuerdan al chico del que les conté…

No tengo perdón por la tardanza u.u pero ya no los vuelvo a abandonar

Yo creo que ya notaron que puse a las hermana Kagami como mejores amigas de Laney, espero que no les moleste

Le agradezco por todos los reviews, me hacen feliz

Luego nos leemos

Tómense su lechita


	6. empleo

Holu todos ustedes, aquí reportándose su sepsy (ay aja) escritora, con un saludote así todo grandote: HOLUS

Disclaimer: la guapa caricatura fue creada por Todd Kauffman y Mark Thornton, y yo hago esto por diversión

Empleo-6

-está bien, está bien-suspire- recuerdan del chico del que les hable

-¿ahhhhhhh?- preguntaron ambas

\- alto, cabello azul-suspire- sonrisa hermosa, ojos que hipnotizan, inteligente, atento, caballeroso, gra…

-está bien entendimos- interrumpió Konnie

\- pues mientras ustedes estaban en yo no sé dónde…

Las hermanas se miraron y luego sonrieron nerviosas

-amm ignorare eso, pues él me invito a un picnic y todo fue tan-suspire de nuevo- lindo

-mhhh bueno pues creo que alguien tiene el síndrome del amor- dijo Kim sonriéndole a Konnie - ¿Qué podríamos hacer doctora Konnie?

-pues, yo recomiendo una dosis de….

-¡LLAMARLE Y HACERLE BROMAS!- dijeron ambas tomando mi celular

-¡SI! Esperen ¿Qué? No

-vamos Laney, que puede pasar

-está bien, pero solo serán una o dos- dije resignándome

Corey P.O.V. (hace algunos minutos)

Y ahí estaba, petrificado, con la mirada perdida, en medio de esa calle desierta.

Me lleve los dedos a la boca y una sonrisa apareció en esta, acompañada de un sonrojo. Y simplemente no pude contenerme; empecé a saltar y dar vueltas, definitivamente la amaba.

Me dirigí a mi apartamento, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, y en el camino estuve imaginando toda una vida junto a ella. Todo era perfecto.

Llegue a mi edificio con una mirada de bobo enamorado y así estuve hasta que abrí mi puerta. Mi burbuja se reventó; en el suelo, un sobre blanco con mi nombre y dirección. Deudas. No quería pensar en eso en aquel momento pero ni eso me haría enojar, por lo menos no esta vez.

-conseguiré un trabajo- dije sonriente

Segundos después de decir esto oí que tocaron la puerta, y fui a abrir sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara y pasando por alto que tenía un marcado sonrojo que aún no se marchaba

-ya llego la fiesta amigo- del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban los hermanos Kujira

-hola viejos- les salude yo-¿quieren pasar?

-claro – respondieron ambos

Pasaron y los tres nos sentamos en la pequeña sala que tenia

-valla hace años que no nos vemos-dijo Kin

-ya lo creo, y ¿qué han hecho con su vida?

\- pueeeeeeeeeeeees

\- escúpanlo

-pues el otro día íbamos paseando por ahí y…vimos a unas chicas en peligro y fuimos a rescatarlas, entonces unos alienígenas nos atacaron, pero les dimos sus pataditas y las chicas son nuestras novias ahora y… y… llovió helado – dijo Kon sonriendo triunfante después de su explicación

-es decir, que si leo entre líneas, quitando todo lo extraño…ustedes tienen novia?- pregunte yo

-no exactamente, pero casi- dijo el gemelo con lentes

-y antes que tu- volvió a hablar Kon

-en realidad no, de hecho, conocí a una chica hace algunos días…-no pude terminar

-y la amas- dijo con seguridad kin

-pffff noooo- respondí yo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- como podría enamorarme de una chica baja, con cabello rojo -suspire- sonrisa que ilumina hasta el último rincón de este mundo, unos ojos profundos, muy inteligente, gra…

-está bien entendimos-interrumpió de nuevo Kon- pero realmente no veníamos a hablar de chicas

-supimos que perdiste tu empleo-dijo Kin ya con seriedad

-que rápido corren los rumores- dije yo con tono irónico

-pues sí, pero tenemos un primo que tiene una empresa por aquí, y está buscando empleados; así que si quieres tienes que ir mañana a una entrevista de trabajo

-genial, ¿a qué hora?- pregunte yo emocionado

-a las 7:00 a.m. se inician, y se cerraran a las 9:00 a.m.

No pude ocultar mi sonrisa, tendría un empleo, podía estar con una chica que, estaba convencido, amaba; podría olvidar todo el pasado, podría olvidar las lágrimas, las tristezas, todo lo ocurrido antes de llegar aquí; todo.

-bien, tenemos que irnos, y tú tienes que dormir- dijo Kin

-está bien mami- me burle yo

-espera tú me…-hablaba el cuatro ojos mientras salía

-si, si, si- dije yo tomando la perilla de mi puerta- ¡gracias a ambos por venir!

Les cerré la puerta, tenía que ir a dormir

Tarde mucho, pero aquí está, lenta pero segura, corto pero con mucho empeño espero y lo hayan disfrutado ^^


End file.
